


Jordan's New Case

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Jordan Campbell gets hired by an old client's friend he worked for several years ago. Now a friend of the client came to him. Would he figure it out?
Relationships: Jordan Campbell, Michelle Campbell, Noah Foster - Relationship, Vincent York





	1. Chapter 1

I am Jordan Campbell. I was at the office when I got a telephone call. I happen to be a private investigator. I have five girls and one boy. My wife is named Michelle. We are a happy family.

I have been a private investigator for about ten years now and enjoy it. I have recently solved a mystery involving children, but they are very young. I will have to share that story for another time.

“Jordan, you have a phone call,” my secretary said.

“Thank you. I will take it from here. This is Jordan Campbell speaking.”

“Mr. Campbell, I was making this call because a friend of mine was a client a long time ago.”

“Introduce yourself, please,” I told the man.

“Noah Foster. I am friends with Vincent York.”

I thought hard to see if the name Vincent was familiar. It doesn’t ring a bell.

“Mr. Foster, do you want to come to my office and talk? I prefer you do. That way I can get a good idea of why you called.”

“All right, Mr. Campbell. I shall be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“Fine with me,” I told him and hung up.

I then walked out and decided to be with my secretary for a while.

“He told me he’s coming over soon,” I told her.

“Okay. I don’t know anyone named Noah Foster,” she said.

“Neither do I. He said a friend of his was a client a long time. The name isn’t familiar to me.”

“What name did Mr. Foster give you?”

“Vincent York. I’m sure you still have his file around here.”

“Yes, I do. Should I take it out to refresh your memory?”

“Not necessary, Kylie. Maybe later.”

“I don’t remember the name either. We’ll have to think harder.”

“True. I was dating Michelle at the time.”

“She’s your wife, right?”

“She is. An awesome lady.”

I spoke again.

“I just solved a mystery a couple weeks ago, remember?”

“Yes.”

Several minutes later, we heard a car park. I looked out the window.

“Looks like he’s here,” I told her.

“That was fast.”

I had to agree.

I got the idea of becoming a private investigator when I was in high school. I love reading mystery books. They’re pretty fun, though.

The door opened and a man in his late forties to early fifties walked in. He was average – looking, wore glasses, and also had red hair like me. I am lighter than him.

“Why don’t you come in the office and we can talk?” I asked him.

He followed me without a word. Once we got in and sat down, that’s when he spoke.

“Mr. Campbell, Vincent was the one who mentioned you. I want you to find out who stole my money from the bank.”

“Why do you need me to do that? Did you say anything about it to the bank?” I asked.

“Yes, but they didn’t believe me.”

“Do you think someone must have stolen it?”

“That was my guess, Mr. Campbell. I tried to tell them it wasn’t me since it doesn’t make sense to steal your own money like that.”

“I agree. Is that all you want me to do?”

“Yes.”

“I’d like to have a better idea about it.”

“All right. I’ll tell a bit more.”

“Thank you,” I told him.

He’s an interesting client, but I didn’t say it out loud.

“I was at the bank a couple weeks ago, asking if I could get more cash since I was starting to get low.

“It was a Friday morning when I went to the bank. There was a long line, but I didn’t want to leave since I was there for less than a minute.

“When I got my turn, I was waiting for five minutes. There were about ten people behind me, and I thought about time.

“I had a meeting at ten, so I was starting to get bored while staying in the long line.

“It’s easy getting bored when you can’t find anything to do, which is true.

“Once I left the bank, I saw that I was about less than forty – five minutes late to my meeting.

“When I got to the office, my boss noticed I was late showing up. He didn’t know what I was doing, so I apologized that I was late.

“I explained to the boss why I was late.

“Mr. Foster, do me a favor next time.”

“What’s the favor?” I asked.

“Pay close attention to the time when something like this comes up. And don’t be late.”

“I’ll see what I can do, sir.”

“That’s quite a story,” I said.

“You bet it is. I hope this wouldn’t happen again, but I can’t promise anything.”

“I understand that, Mr. Foster.”

“Just call me Noah.”

“It was finally nice to have met you. Tell Vincent to call me if he needs to. You’re friends.”

“I’ll tell him that. Will keep you posted.”

“Thanks. That’s all I need to know.”

Then Noah left my office.

“Did you catch any of that, Kylie?”

“Of course I did, Jordan. This should be an interesting case.”

“I think so too,” I said.


	2. Chapter 2

I came home and walked through the front door. Michelle and one of our daughters, Sky was with her. I didn't see any of the other kids.

"Hi, Jordan. How was work?"

i walked over to hug and kiss my daughter and wife.

"It was okay, I guess. I got a new client."

"Who is this time?" Michelle asked.

"He's a friend of an old client. The client recommended me."

"Interesting. Who is this person who came to you?" asked Michelle.

"Daddy?"

"Wait for a minute, sweetheart. Daddy's still talking."

"Sorry, Mommy."

"That's better."

"His name is Noah Foster. We had a nice conversation, but this case doesn't make sense to him or me," I said.

"I don't think I know anyone with the name Noah."

"Neither do I, Michelle. I've already met him," I told my wife.

"Can I talk now?" Sky asked.

"What do you have to say?" I asked.

"I forgot."

"It'll come," I told her.

"Maybe."

"What kind of story did he share with you?" Michelle asked.

"The story he gave has something to do with the bank. He said the bank thought he stole his own money. Don't you think it doesn't make sense?" I asked.

"I agree. Maybe the bank made a mistake."

"That's what we both thought. I'll go call that client of mine tomorrow when I get back to work," I said.

Sky didn't understand what we were talking about because she's still young to understand this stuff.

Michelle remembered my secretary, Kylie.

"Do you remember the old client's name?"

"Foster said it was Vincent York. Even Kylie doesn't remember him."

"Does Kylie keep all of the old client's files?"

"Yes, she does. I'll ask her if she could find the number and will go from there."

"I remember your current client was Michael."

"He was. She's keeping his file too. You never know if you need these people in the future," I said.

"That's smart to keep their information."

Sky left the conversation a couple minutes earlier. She didn't want to hear about my business as private investigator. This job isn't easy, let me tell you.

I charge a lot of money for the clients. I ask for a lot of money because I have six children to think about.

I usually receive checks, not cash. There's no telling if these people gave it to me that was counterfeit. I've solved a few of cases like that.

No way would I let Foster do this. The last client, Michael had me solve a case involving children as victims during a murder that was happening, it was scary too, but at least I solved it.

I will have to save that story for another time.

When I see Noah again, I will give him the amount to pay me. I usually mention the six children and they pay that amount I ask for.

I'm sure Noah will understand I have quite a responsibility for such a big family.

When I was growing up, I always wanted to have a huge family of my own. One of my sisters wanted just three.

She does a fine job as a parent. I do okay, but I'm not perfect.

My mother raised one of my sisters on her own since Dad cheated on her. I was raised by a stepfather instead.

I was not even three years old when Dad cheated her and remarried. I don't want to do that with my wife. Been happily married for almost thirty years.

Since Michelle doesn't work in law enforcement like I do, she gets involved with theater and music. That's her gift, not mine.

Sky hasn't figured out what she wants to do when she gets older. She has plenty of time to think about it.

Like I mentioned before, this has always been my dream job. I don't know what I'll do if I never came up with this idea.

"Where are the other kids?" I asked her.

"They're out with friends and baby - sitting."

"I forgot April had a job."

April is another daughter of mine. She's more of a daddy's girl than the others. Looks like Sky is getting there.

"When will they be back?" I asked.

Since April doesn't drive yet, we pick her up.

"I told them this morning to be back before supper. April said she'd call when the job is done."

"I can pick her up when she's ready," I offered.

CJ is another daughter. She tries to be a perfectionist. Nobody can do that, but that's the way she is. She's only in third grade this year.

My son is JD. He is pretty close to Michelle sometimes. That's the way these kids are.

Another daughter, Caroline, is getting close to graduating from high school. We're proud of her for getting this far.

We also have one more daughter who is Taylor. She is thinking about quitting school. I don't know what her reason is, but we are not going to let that happen to this family.

Michelle received a call from April, so she told me she was picking up April. I was fine with that.

Michelle and April arrived about fifteen minutes later. Good thing her client was close to us.

She also picked up the other children as well. I got to spend some time with Sky.

I decided to cook dinner tonight. Michelle looked like she didn't mind.

After I got dinner on the table, there wasn't much in the conversation tonight. The kids couldn't think of anything to say. That happens once in a while.

Since these kids don't understand my job (mostly the older ones do), I didn't bother sharing Noah's story. No need to.

The kids did their homework after dinner. It's not often Michelle and I help them, which is a good thing.

When they went to bed, I spent some time alone with Michelle. We ended up watching the news. We always do that before turning in.

We both kissed and said good - night. At least talking with Vincent could wait tomorrow morning when I get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work with a guy named Jordan, and he chose these names for the story.


	3. Chapter 3

When she walked into the office, I waved hello to Kylie.

"Hi, Jordan."

"How are you today?" I asked.

"I'm doing great. You're here early."

"I know you usually are the one who comes in before I do. I came in early. I wanted some information."

"What kind of information is it you need?" Kylie asked me.

"I can't seem to find it. Maybe you'll have better luck," I said.

"Tell me what you're looking for, Jordan."

"Remember when Mr. Foster was in here?"

"Yes, of course," she answered.

"Would you mind pulling up Vincent York's file? I need to call him."

"Hold on."

"I went through every folder and couldn't find Vincent's contact info."

She took less time than I did. I wanted to look for myself. I took up a lot of time and got nowhere.

Kylie pulled it out.

"Here you go, Jordan."

"Thank you, Kylie."

"You're welcome."

I headed back to my office but left the door open. That way I can hear Kylie in case she needed me for something. As I sat in my chair again, I opened Vincent York's file. I looked at the date on the file. It was almost a decade ago when Vincent came to me.

Last I heard, Vincent is married to a woman named Lori and a daughter named Mary. He was manager for a rock 'n' roll group. I can't remember what the band's name is. It really doesn't matter to me right now. Music can wait for another time. I like music also, but it's mostly rap and classical. I mostly listen to rap music when I'm in the car by myself. Michelle likes a lot of types that's out there, but disagrees with me on rap. Fine with me.

I picked up the receiver and dialed Vincent's number from his file. I waited a few rings until I heard a woman's voice.

"Hello?"

"Is Vincent around?" I asked.

"One moment."

She didn't bother asking me what my name was so Vincent would know who's calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Vincent. Do you remember me?"

"Let me think. I don't recognize your voice."

"It's Jordan Campbell. Now do you remember me?"

"Kind of. It's been a long time and I don't remember you very much," Vincent said.

"Was that your wife I met?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name's Lori."

"That's a nice name. I'm calling about a friend of yours, Vincent."

"Who is that friend?" he asked me.

"Noah Foster. He said you recommended me."

Now Vincent remembered me. Takes a while to remember, which I understand very well.

"Now I remember you, Jordan."

"I thought you forgot about me," I told him.

"I lost track of you after that job I gave you, but now I don't remember what I hired you for."

"It really doesn't matter. I'm only calling about Noah Foster."

"What about Noah?"

"He hired me to do something for him, but his story doesn't make much sense to us."

"How come?" asked Vincent.

"It just doesn't. Maybe I'll talk with the bank later. Right now I'm with you."

"Okay. He did say something about private eye he wanted. That's when I mentioned you."

"How very thoughtful," I told Vincent.

"I know you were the only one I could think of. That's why I sent him to you."

"And I'm just starting to work on his story Mr. Foster shared with me."

"Good. How is your family?" Vincent asked.

"Good. I have six children," I told him.

"That's a lot. Lori and I only have one daughter, but we're expecting another child soon. We're both excited about the news."

"I heard you were manager for some rock 'n' roll group," I told him.

"Yes, I was. That job sure was quite a challenge and fun, but it wasn't the kind of living I wanted if you know what I mean."

"Of course I know, Vincent. My wife Michelle is involved with music herself."

"That's cool. Maybe I could recommend her if she wants my job."

"I don't think Michelle is interested, bunt thank you anyway. What can you tell me about Noah Foster?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He used to be a classmate in high school. We became friends, but keep in touch every once in a while," he replied.

I listened for more information.

"Noah didn't have much of a family in high school."

"How come?" I asked.

"He lived with only a mother who was a single parent. He had one sister, but she was older. Not sure what she's doing. He doesn't talk with her very much, I don't think."

"What else can you tell me?"

I was writing down everything Vincent has shared with me. I'm getting an idea or two about him.

"He can be quiet sometimes, especially with people he really doesn't know very well. He doesn't know you like I do. I doubt Noah will be like that with you because you have a job to do," Vincent replied.

I added that to my notes as well.

"What does Mr. Foster do for a living?" I asked.

"He happens to be an author for mystery novels."

"That's what gave me the idea of becoming a private investigator because of all the mysteries I read when I was in high school."

"When I was in school with him, he was always writing stories for as long as I can remember."

"A lot of people enjoy writing. I'm not crazy about it," I told him.

"I know what you mean, Jordan. Well, I've got to go. It was nice talking with you again. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask him and myself."

"Thanks for the information, Vincent. Have a nice day."

"You too, Jordan."

I returned his file back to Kylie.

"He seems to be an interesting client," I said,

"Why's that?" Kylie asked.

I told her.

"I don't remember Vincent anymore. It was so long ago."

"I know," I agreed.

I'm looking forward to see what I can do for Noah Foster, no matter what I may find. I don't think I'll need help asking Michelle what she thinks of the case from Noah, but she thinks of the case from Noah, but she is a great listener. The only people I can ask on this case are Vincent and Noah.


End file.
